Field
The present disclosure relates to telecommunications apparatus and methods.
Description of Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Mobile telecommunication systems, such as those based on the 3GPP defined UMTS and Long Term Evolution (LTE) and Long Term Evolution Advanced (LTE-A) architecture, are able to support more sophisticated services than simple voice and messaging services offered by previous generations of mobile telecommunication systems. For example, with the improved radio interface and enhanced data rates provided by LTE systems, users can enjoy high data rate applications such as video streaming and video conferencing on mobile communications devices that would previously only have been available via a fixed line data connection.
The demand to deploy fourth generation networks is therefore strong and the coverage area of these networks, i.e. geographic locations where access to the networks is possible, is expected to increase rapidly. However, although the coverage and capacity of fourth generation networks is expected to significantly exceed those of previous generations of communications networks, there are still limitations on network capacity and the geographical areas that can be served by such networks. These limitations may be particularly relevant in situations in which there is a desire for a group of terminal devices (communications devices) to exchange information with each other in a fast and reliable manner. To help address these limitations approaches have been proposed in which terminal devices within a wireless telecommunications system may be configured to communicate data directly with one another without some or all their communications passing through an infrastructure equipment element, such as a base station. Such communications are commonly referred to generally as a device-to-device (D2D) communications. Many device-to-device communications may be transmitted by one device to a plurality of other devices in a broadcast like manner and so in that sense the phrase “device-to-device communications” also covers “device-to-devices communications”.
Thus, D2D communications allow communications devices that are in sufficiently close proximity to directly communicate with each other, both when within the coverage area of a network and when outside a network's coverage area (e.g. due to geographic restrictions on a network's extent or because the network has failed or is in effect unavailable to a terminal device because the network is overloaded). D2D communications can allow user data to be more efficiently and quickly communicated between communications devices by obviating the need for user data to be relayed by a network entity such as a base station. D2D communications also allow communications devices to communicate with one another even when one or both devices may not be within the reliable coverage area of a network. The ability for communications devices to operate both inside and outside of coverage areas makes wireless telecommunications systems that incorporate D2D capabilities well suited to applications such as public protection/safety and disaster relief (PPDR), for example. PPDR related communications may benefit from a high degree of robustness whereby devices can continue to communicate with one another in congested networks and when outside a coverage area. 3GPP has developed some proposals for such public safety D2D use in LTE networks in Release12.
In parallel, the development of relay nodes and other local cell arrangements in telecommunications systems is expected to facilitate communications with base stations and potentially to expand the range of coverage of the base stations by relaying communications between terminal devices and base stations.
There is a need to provide appropriate resource allocation and management in local cell and D2D communication arrangements.